


Spider-Man Breaks the Internet

by maddieee1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Chaos, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, YouTube, peter and shuri are best bros, peter parker lives at the tower, spider man is a youtuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieee1/pseuds/maddieee1
Summary: Peter decides to start a YouTube channel as Spider-Man to "give the people what they wan." Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	Spider-Man Breaks the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! so I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but I'm going to try to make each video one chapter. also this takes place after civil war, but it wasn't really a war just BIG disagreements so everyone is happy now lmao. timelines aren't super important imo. did i proof read this? kinda. so sorry for any mistakes. I will update tags and such as I write more chapters so yeah! hope you enjoy!

It’s a Friday afternoon, Peter is currently sitting in calculus, his last class of the day, and he feels like he could combust at any moment. To make it worse, Ned and MJ are both in an engineering class, so he has nobody to get him through this god awful class. Today, Shuri is flying in with her brother to visit Peter and stay the weekend at the Tower. They are finally going to put their long awaited plans into action. 

“Mr. Parker, if you could please stop clicking your pen, that would be much appreciated.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure. Sorry Ms. Anderson.”

Peter has hardly paid any attention to what his teachers have been saying all day. He is already thinking about his plans with Shuri. Plus, most of his classes are a piece of cake anyways. He learns much more from working with Mr. Stark than he does in school. While he has voiced this opinion, Mr. Stark will hear nothing of it, usually saying, “As long as you’re living under my roof you will get a high school education.” Sometimes Mr. Stark changes it up and uses, “All interns of Stark Industries are required to have a high school diploma.” Peter never points out that he is already smarter than all of the other interns as a junior, but they both know it’s true anyway. 

The bell finally rings, and it takes all of Peter’s strength to keep himself from jumping on the ceiling to get past all of the students in front of him. It feels like everyone in the school decided they were going to walk extra slow today just to mess with him. He still manages to make it to Happy’s car in record time.

“Wow, kid. Got somewhere to be?” he said. Happy definitely knows what’s got Peter so excited, but after spending some time with the kid he’s come to love talking with him after school. And if Happy asks Peter questions he already knows the answer to, no one needs to know. 

“Yes! Shuri is flying in today, and she said she is going to be landing around five. So I gotta get home and get ready before she gets here!”

“How long is she staying?”

“Just for the weekend, so we have a ton of stuff planned. We’re gonna have so much fun. It’s gonna be great, Happy.”

“Oh, a ton of stuff, huh? Like what?” _Lord help Tony and anyone else who has to deal with their shenanigans._

“Well, we will probably go around the city a bit since she’s never properly seen it, then we will obviously do a bunch of stuff in the lab, and then we, uh, are gonna eat?” _Oh no, Peter. “You’re gonna eat?” Seriously, that’s the best you could do?_

“You’re gonna eat? That’s one of your big plans? Don’t get me wrong I know you’re a growing boy and all with that crazy metabolism, but I figured that was just a given,” _What is he hiding?_

“Well maybe we are going to a restaurant,” Peter said indignantly. _Nice save_ , Peter mentally high-fived himself.

“Oh. Well that’ll be nice.” _God, Peter really needs some lessons on how to lie_ , Happy thought. 

“Yeah, it’s great. But Happy could you do me a favor?” Peter questioned.

“What’s up?”

“Could you, I don’t know, like run over all of these cars, so we can get home? _Please_.” 

“Sure Pete, I’ll get right on that,” Happy chuckled.

* * *

  
About thirty minutes later, Happy was finally pulling up to the tower. Before Happy could even put the car in park Peter jumped out of the door yelling, “Bye Happy! Thanks for the ride!” over his shoulder.

Peter walked into the lobby and stepped onto the elevator. FRIDAY’s voice came over the speaker. “Good afternoon, Peter. Where would you like to go?”

“Up to the kitchen. Thanks, Fri!”

“Of course.”

Ever since May became a traveling nurse, Peter lives at the tower full time. It was overall easier and more efficient for everyone since Peter wouldn’t have to live alone, and May wouldn’t have to pay for an empty apartment. Whenever May is off or on holidays, she also lives at the tower. 

It is currently 4:30, so Peter still has some time to get ready before Shuri arrives. He sends her a quick text just to make sure that she will still be arriving on time and heads off to the kitchen to grab a quick snack. While heating up some leftover mac and cheese, his spidey sense goes off and he quickly ducks to avoid the knife that was thrown at him. Peter turns around to see who the culprit was.

“I don’t think I will ever get over how fucking cool that is,” Clint says while he walks past Peter to pick up the kitchen knife. 

“It is pretty sick, huh?” Peter says. “I really want to run some tests to see just how and why it works. It would also be fun to see how strong I really am.”

“Stark has never tested it? What about your stickiness? Have you figured out if there’s anything you can’t stick to?” Clint can’t believe no one has thought to test this kid’s powers. 

“No, but that would be so fun! We gotta try that out soon,” Peter says.

“Whenever you got some free time, let me know and we’ll get it all figured out.” Clint will be waiting for the day they test Peter’s powers. 

“Get what all figured out?” Says a voice from the elevator.

Both Clint and Peter turn around to see Shuri and T’Challa walking from the elevator followed by Mr. Stark. 

“Shuri!” Peter yells.

“Peter!” Shuri yells back. 

Peter immediately takes Shuri to where she will be staying in the tower, so she can unpack and they can get started on their plans. 

The three men look at each other in shock at how fast the two teens disappeared. T’Challa said, “Tony, are you sure it was a good idea for me to bring Shuri along on this trip?”

“I am already beginning to question my decision,” Tony replied with a look of fear as the group could hear Peter and Shuri cackling from down the hall. 

* * *

While Shuri unpacks, they discuss what their true plans are for the weekend. 

“So Peter,” Shuri starts, “you want to be a YouTuber.” She says with a fake stern voice.

“No, no, no you’ve got it all wrong. _Spider-Man_ wants to be a YouTuber,” Peter responds in a similar voice. 

“Ah, I see my mistake,” Shuri says with a smile. “So if we are going to make this dream of _Spider-Man’s_ come true, we must decide what his first video will be.” 

“Oh Shuri, I am already two steps ahead of you,” Peter says with an evil grin that Shuri returns.

When Peter tells Shuri his plan they both head down to Peter’s lab to brainstorm ways to bring his idea to life. 

After a few hours, FRIDAY announces that dinner is ready, and that they are required to attend since they haven’t left the room all evening. Peter tells FRIDAY that they can’t go to dinner right now because they are “hitting a break through” in their designs. Which they are. When FRIDAY relays this information back to Tony he demands to know what project is so important that they have to miss dinner for. Peter tells FRIDAY that they will eat later, and that it is a project for school. Mr. Stark does _not_ need to know that Peter and Shuri are on the verge of creating real life lightsabers. 

“Hey Peter, so I know you wanted to use the lightsabers for your first video, but what exactly are we going to do with them?” asked Shuri.

“Well...I’m actually not sure,” Peter responded. “I’m guessing you have an idea?”

“Of course I have an idea!” Shuri said. “Don’t you know who you’re talking to?” she laughed and pulled up two designs for what Peter guessed were robots.

“Your idea is...robots?” Peter says a little confused.

“Not just any robots,” Shuri explains, “ _fighting_ robots.”

“Shuri, you are an absolute genius!”

* * *

  
After midnight, two new robots, and a few failed prototypes later, Peter and Shuri were left with four very real and extremely dangerous(one of Peter’s desks is now in two pieces) lightsabers. Because neither could decide on one color, they decided to make two extra so they would have options. 

“This might be the coolest thing I’ve ever made,” Peter said excitedly. 

“Man, I really need to take you to Wakanda don’t I?” said Shuri. 

“Obviously,” replied Peter. “But back to the lightsabers. These are perfect for the video! The people are gonna love them!”

“Alright so do we film the video now or later?” Shuri asked. 

“We should film it tonight so we have enough time to edit the video,” Peter decided.

“That will be perfect! Then we can upload the video before I have to leave. I can’t wait to see Stark’s face!” Shuri laughed.

Now that the hard part is over, any tiredness the teens felt disappeared when facing their new task of filming Spider-Man’s first YouTube video. After agreeing to meet up in one of the training rooms no one uses, they split up to gather everything they needed. Peter went off to change into his suit, and Shuri went up to her room to get the filming tech she made for Peter. They both also grabbed plenty of snacks to share on their way back down knowing it could be a long night. 

After putting the suit on and leading both robots from the lab, Peter met up with Shuri. Shuri was carrying the filming device she made for Peter as well as several bags of chips and multiple energy drinks. 

“So how does that thing film?” Peter asks. That “thing” in question was a silvery glass ball about the size of a softball.

“Well the entire thing is essentially a 360° camera,” she explains, “but videos can be shot normally from it too. Because it can capture the entire room, you can get every angle possible which will be perfect for today’s video. I have also programmed it so that it is able to levitate, so you can really get high up shots.”

“Wow. That’s perfect!” Peter whisper shouts as they are still in the hallway. 

“I know! Obviously you could use FRIDAY to record,” Shuri starts, “but if you ever wanted to film a video outside the tower, you would need something else. Plus using FRIDAY could result in others finding out about this too soon.” Shuri put a lot of thought into her design.

When they finally make it to the training room, Shuri begins to set up the camera while Peter gets the robots ready for the fight. Each robot is programmed to begin fighting when Shuri presses a button. They are also programmed to be able to wield a lightsaber fairly well, so the fight will be interesting. 

“Hey Shuri?” Peter has the beginnings of an idea running through his mind.

“Yes, Peter?”

“So I know we were gonna have the robots fight each other, but I think it would be _even cooler_ if I fought both of the robots. There’s more than enough lightsabers, and it would be way more entertaining.” 

This late in the night, both Peter and Shuri were quite delirious, so it is no surprise that they both agreed this was the best idea ever. So of course Shuri said, “Peter, your mind is brilliant,” as she went back down to the lab to grab another lightsaber. 

While Shuri ran back to the lab, Peter began stretching and warming up for his fight. All of a sudden FRIDAY came over the speakers and said, “Peter are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Of course it’s a good idea,” Peter responds as he chugs an energy drink, “Plus it’s completely safe since Shuri can stop the robots with a click of a button if she needs to, which she won’t. Are you going to tell Mr. Stark?”

“No, I won’t tell Boss. I actually think this could be quite fun to watch,” FRIDAY said with a little too much enthusiasm an AI should be able to have. “I am required by Boss to make sure you know what you’re doing when you have a ‘questionable’ plan,” she finished. 

“Oh, that makes sense. Thanks Fri!”

“Of course, Peter.”

Shuri finally returned with the lightsaber, but she was out of breath. 

“What happened?” Peter asked frantically. 

“On my way to the lab I ran into Stark! He wanted to know what I was doing, so I told him that I thought I may have left my phone in the lab. Luckily he didn’t question it and moved on, but I ran back here just incase he didn't go up stairs.”

Suddenly, they both heard FRIDAY’s voice over the speaker again, “I feel that I should warn you that Boss has asked me to make sure you were both in bed.”

Shuri and Peter looked at each other with worried expressions. 

“I already told him that you were both getting ready for bed,” FRIDAY started, “so there is no need for those worried faces. I already told you, Peter, I would very much like to see the outcome of this fight. I would also like to volunteer to help if you happen to need me for the editing process.” 

“FRIDAY, I love you.” Shuri said.

“FRIDAY, you are, and I mean this with my whole heart, the coolest AI ever. Right after Karen of course,” Peter exclaimed. 

They were finally ready to film the video. Both robots stood side by side on one end of the gym while Peter stood on the other side. All three had their lightsabers, and were ready to attack as soon as Shuri gave the go ahead. 

“Alright Peter,” Shuri started, “as soon as you put on your mask I will start recording. Then I will walk out, give a quick speech explaining what is going on, and we will begin!”

“Sounds great!” Peter responded. 

Peter put on his mask, and Karen came to life.

“Hey Karen! So please don’t tell-”

“Peter,” Karen started, “FRIDAY has already updated me on what is going on. I assure you that I will not tell Mr. Stark anything unless you are seriously injured.”  
“Cool! Thanks, Karen!”

“No problem, Peter.”

Shuri began to record and walked out into the center of the floor, Peter and the robots on either side. The video zoomed in on Shuri though, so they would have the surprise factor for the video.

“Hello everyone! As you may or may not know I am Shuri, Princess of Wakanda. Today I am here for a very special occasion! You guessed it, Spider-Man’s first YouTube video! He has a very special video planned for today, so without further adieu let us get started!”

As Shuri began walking towards the sidelines, the video panned out, so both Peter and the robots came into view. Shuri began talking again, “When I press this button, both robots will come to life, and the battle will begin!”

“Spider-Man! Are you ready?” Shuri yelled across the gym.

“Of course I am? I’m _Spider-Man_!” he responded.

“Alright, lightsabers at the ready!” Shuri yelled, and Peter and the robots’ lightsabers turned on at the same time. 

“3...2...1...FIGHT!” Shuri yelled, and the battle began.

Peter instantly swung up to the rafters to decide what the best method would be for taking down one robot at a time. He knew he could probably take them down together, but what fun would that be?

Peter began to shoot webs at each robot to help slow them down a bit. He knew he needed to get them further apart, so one of the robots wouldn’t cut his arm off while he was going for the other. He decided to start swinging low to the ground but just out of reach to get them to chase him in hopes of getting some space between the two bots. 

While the fight was loud, Mr. Stark had made sure all of the training rooms were sound proof, so none of the workers at SI would get distracted. Which was perfect because it was now going on 2:30 in the morning, and the last thing anyone wanted was for someone to hear the fight. 

As he was swinging one of the robots almost grazed his arm. Peter shouted, “Woah! Watch it there you bucket of bolts!” 

After a few more minutes, he finally got the two robots separated. Peter swung by the robot that almost got him earlier stuck his lightsaber out and completely decapitated the robot’s head. In the background, Peter could hear Shuri cackling.

Peter moved his focus to the last robot, who was running at him. Peter didn’t have time to come up with a new plan of attack, so he swung back up to the rafters. Now that Peter had a better point of view, he could see that the robot wasn’t running at _him_. The robot was running to the now dead robot to take its lightsaber. 

“What?! That is totally not fair dude!” Peter shouted from above. 

“That is brilliant!” Shuri yelled at the same time.

Peter rolled his eyes under the mask, but he had to admit that it was a very good plan. He cursed himself for not thinking of it first, but he had a new plan. Wanting to make this interesting, he decided to go for reference to the actual movie. 

Peter flipped onto the ground and ran at the robot. At the last second he jumped over the robot, and sliced off the it’s right hand. The second lightsaber fell to the floor along with the hand, and Peter scooped it up before swinging to the other side of the room. The robot was now charging at full speed toward Peter, but he was prepared. With both lightsabers at the ready, Peter waited. When the robot finally got close enough, Peter swung the lightsabers in a scissor motion and cut the robot in half at the waist. 

“Take that, you tin can!” Peter yelled.

With the fight over, Shuri walked back to the center of the floor to meet Peter to close out the video.

“And there you have it,” Shuri said, “Spider-Man’s first YouTube video.”

“I hope you guys enjoyed it!” Peter said. “Follow me on Instagram and Twitter the links will be in the description, and make sure to like and subscribe! Also comment what you guys want to see in my next video. Thanks for watching!”

“Bye!” Peter and Shuri said together.

Shuri turned off the camera and Peter took off his mask. They looked at each other and laughed.

“The internet is going to go crazy over this! We have to get started on the editing as soon as possible,” Shuri said happily.

“I think,” FRIDAY said, “you two should probably get to sleep,” both Peter and Shuri groaned, “ _but_ if you want, I can edit the video and have it ready for you guys tomorrow when you wake up.”

“Fri, you’re seriously the best, have I ever told you that?” Peter asks.

“Yes, actually multiple times tonight,” FRIDAY responds.

“Alight, we’ll head up to bed. Thank you FRIDAY for helping us out,” Shuri says.

“Anything for you two,” FRIDAY says.

* * *

Even though they didn’t get to bed until after 3:00 in the morning, Peter and Shuri were out of bed and ready to go by 8:00am. They had agreed that it would be best not to post the video until Saturday night. This way if they happen to get in trouble, they wouldn’t have to stay in the tower the whole weekend. 

Their Saturday plans consisted of a short tour of the city, grabbing lunch at a small pizza shop, and annoying everyone in the tower. Peter took Shuri to all of the tourist stops, but he also gave her some “fun facts.” While walking past an alley Peter points out, “I broke my leg back there once.” _My God_ , Shuri thought. He also points out where he was almost shot, where he got stabbed, and where a bird pooped on him while he was scouting out a criminal. Each time Shuri looked at him incredulously and shook her head. _Now_ , she thought, _I see why Stark is always worrying about him._

After a few hours, they stopped for lunch and decided to head back to the tower since it was starting to rain. Luckily, they weren’t too far away. 

Once they made it back to the tower, they found most of the Avengers lounging around the penthouse. Tony, Pepper, and T’Challa were off attending important meetings. Nat, Clint, Sam, and Bucky were watching something on the TV, Steve was baking something that smelled incredible, and they passed Bruce on his way to the lab on their way up. Wanda and Vision were on some vacation in the Caribbean. Tony, Pepper, and T’Challa were missing because they had to attend their meetings. It was still too early to upload the video, so Peter and Shuri decided to go down to the lab and mess around for a few hours. 

Around 7:00, FRIDAY had informed them that dinner was ready, so they headed up to the penthouse. Everyone was already at the table and had begun eating, so they took their seats. Peter was next to Mr. Stark, and Shuri was next to her brother. 

“So,” Mr. Stark started, “What have you two been getting up to?”

“Well,” said Peter, “We’ve done a lot of stuff in the lab, and I took Shuri on a tour of the city today!”

“Yes,” said Shuri, “Peter showed me all of the major attractions and pointed out all of the places where he seemed to almost be killed. It was very educational. Then we finished up with some great pizza at this little shop not too far away.”

“I’m sorry,” said Mr. Stark, “what was that you said about Peter almost getting killed?”

Shuri looked to Peter with a look of disbelief, and Peter quickly tried to explain himself.

“Well you know about all those Mr. Stark,” Peter said nervously, “Remember the time I almost got shot in that parking lot? I was telling her about that.” 

Shuri added, “He also told me about the time he got stabbed!”

Everyone looked at Peter in shock. Mr. Stark looked like he was going to explode.

“I, uh, I didn’t tell you about that, Mr. Stark? I could’ve sworn I told you,” Peter gave him a nervous look.” 

“No,” Mr. Stark said with a to calm voice, “you hadn’t mentioned it.”

“Oh, uh, sorry about that, but better late than never am i right? But it’s not like that’s the worst that to ever happen,” Peter was really digging himself in deeper. 

Tony just looked at Peter in disbelief before saying, “We are going to have a chat soon, alright?” 

Peter nodded and everyone went back to their meal. After a few minutes Peter says, “Wait. So why is it such a big deal if a criminal stabs me, but no one seems to care when Clint throws knives at me to test my spidey sense?”

Clint spit out his food and there was a clamor of dropped silverware. Everyone stared at Clint before Tony said, “Barton? You want to explain?”

Barton, apparently, did not want to explain because he jumped out of his seat and ran for the elevator. Peter laughed which caused everyone else to begin laughing as well, and dinner was normal from that point on. 

They had all decided to go to the screening room to watch a movie. Everyone had agreed on watching Titanic. Of course almost everyone was crying by the end of the movie except for Nat, Bruce, and Pepper. 

It was late by the time the movie ended, so everyone went to bed. Peter and Shuri snuck off to Peter’s room to discuss how they should go about posting the video. Shuri sat at Peter’s desk to create the YouTube channel while Peter pulled up a chair next to her to find a good profile picture for the channel. After a few minutes they had everything set up, so all they had left to do was post the video.

“By the way,” Peter snorted, “thanks for ratting me out to Mr. Stark.”

“Well, in my defense,” she said, “you never told me Tony didn’t know, but it actually was a pretty good way to keep anyone else from asking about what we’ve been doing.”

“True,” Peter said, “it was only a matter of time before someone asked us what we were making in the lab.”

“Yeah,” Shuri said, “Well, since everyone is in bed let us post Spider-Man’s first YouTube video!”

“Hey Fri?” Peter asked. “Have you finished editing the video?”

“Yes,” she responded, “Would you like me to send it to your computer?”

“That would be great FRIDAY. Thank you!” Shuri responded.

Within seconds, the video was downloaded to Peter’s computer. Shuri had uploaded the video to YouTube, and they had to choose a title.

“What should we title it?” Peter wondered.

“Ah, I have the perfect idea,” Shuri said.

She turned the monitor away from Peter so he couldn’t see what she was typing. When she turned it back towards Peter she revealed her idea.

“‘Spider-Man vs. the Jedi Robots,’” Peter read. “I LOVE IT!” he shouted.

All they had to do now was click ‘post.’

“Would you like to do the honors?” Shuri asks in a horrible British accent.

“Why,” Peter responds in an equally horrible accent, “I would love to.”

Peter clicks the button and the video is now out for the world to see. He then goes on to Spider-Man’s social media to post the link to the video. Immediately, people are liking and retweeting the posts, and he is soon trending on twitter.

“Wow,” Shuri says, “I knew a lot of people liked you, but you’re, like, famous Peter.”

“It’s kinda funny isn’t it,” Peter says, “all these people follow me, and they don’t even know who I am.”

“Crazy,” she agrees. “Everyone is loving the video, just like we knew they would. I can’t wait to see what Stark says!”

“We should probably go to bed. Tomorrow is probably going to be rough,” Peter says.

“Yeah,” Shuri responds. 

After a while, everyone in the tower is sound asleep, completely unaware that the world is currently going crazy over Spider-Man's first YouTube video.

* * *

  
Peter and Shuri both woke up at the crack of dawn to FRIDAY telling them that they are needed in the living room. When Peter walks into the room Shuri is already there as well as Mr. Stark and T’Challa. Both men look exasperated while Shuri looks like she is holding in laughter. Peter smiles to himself.

“Hey Mr. Stark, T’Challa, what's with the sourpuss expressions?” Peter asks. Tony sighs, and Shuri was really trying not to laugh now.

“Peter,” Tony says his next line very slowly, “Did you and Shuri make a Spider-Man YouTube channel where you _battled robots_?”

“Oh yeah,” Peter says nonchalantly, “the Jedi Robots. We did that Friday night. Did you see the video Mr. Stark it was so cool! Did you see how I cut off one's hand like in the movie? I think that was good thinking on my part. It’s kinda like an easter egg.”

“Peter,” Tony starts, “ Don’t even get me started on the robots and lightsabers. What made you think that a Spider-Man YouTube channel would be a good idea?”

“I had to give the people what they want, Mr. Stark! They love my Instagram and Twitter, so I thought why not start a YouTube to give them more content? And when I talked to Shuri about it, she said she would help me, but we knew we had to keep it a secret because we knew the fun police would rain on our parade. You guys are the fun police by the way.”

Shuri could no longer hold in her laughter, and she about fell off of the couch because she was laughing so hard.

Now both adults turned their attention to her. When she continued laughing, T’Challa cleared his throat to get her attention. Shuri looked up at him, “Yes, brother?”

“I was just wondering why you thought it would be a good idea to help Peter?”

“Obviously because it was a great idea. The people are always commenting on his Instagram and Twitter about how they want to see more of Spidey, but that is partially due to the fact that they are curious about who is under the mask. He controls what gets posted, so his fans get to see more Spider-Man without the chance of an identity reveal,” Shuri said with a smug look because believe it or not, she _had_ put a lot of thought into it before agreeing to help Peter. He was her friend and she was not going to help put himself in danger.

Peter smiled and said, “Boom,” then high-fived Shuri. 

T’Challa simply stared at the two teenagers in front of him. 

“Those are very good points, and I do agree with you about the channel idea,” Tony said begrudgingly,” I am more concerned with the fact that not only did you make robots, you made _fighting_ robots, and to top it all off you gave them _lightsabers_.” 

“Okay I know is sounds kinda dangerous, Mr. Stark, but we actually had it totally under control. The robots could power down at the press of a button, so if things had gotten out of hand Shuri just had to tap a button,” said Peter.

Tony had to agree that they had thought it out pretty well, and it seemed to be as safe as lightsaber wielding robots could get.

“Plus I don’t know if you know this Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a smile, “but I’m actually Spider-Man,” Peter whispered.

Shuri burst out laughing again, and Tony and T’Challa decided that they never should have allowed them to become friends. 

* * *

  
At breakfast everyone watched Spider-Man’s first YouTube video, and after their initial concern for Peter, they decided the video was well done and quite entertaining. 

Steve and Bucky were impressed that the teens were capable of creating two robots and designing lightsabers in one night. Natasha was impressed with Peter’s fighting skills and told him that his training was paying off. Clint wanted to know if Peter and Shuri could make him a lightsaber, and they promised to give him one of the extras. 

Peter looked at his phone to see he received some text messages.

Ned: Dude!!  
Ned: That video is soooooo cool!!!  
Ned: Everyone is talking about it!

MJ: You should’ve made the robots stronger so it would’ve been a better fight, but I guess it was pretty cool.

“Hey kid look at this!” Tony says showing Peter his Stark Tablet with an article titled _Spider-Man Breaks the Internet_. “They're going crazy over you, kiddo.”

Peter laughs and returns the tablet to Mr. Stark, and grabs his phone to log onto Twitter. 

  
Itsy Bitsy | @therealspidey

Thank you guys for all the love on my first YouTube video!   
I’m glad you enjoyed it! This is just the beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! leave a comment on which avengers/other characters I should include next, as well as any ideas for videos for Peter to make!!! thanks love you all lots<3


End file.
